


Drobby Smut

by tyomawrites



Series: Smut Sunday [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drobby Smut for Crowley</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

Dean swears it wasn’t his idea to have Crowley on his knees in front of him. The King of Hell had his eyes wide, staring up at him with a hopeful expression on his face. They’d been waiting there for a few minutes, for Bobby to show up, the older hunter had a soft spot for Crowley like you wouldn’t believe and Dean swore that this was the result of it. Crowley had begged for ages to be able to have both Dean and Bobby together instead of moving from one bed to another every night, and finally Dean gave in. It was weird, knowing that your boyfriend was sometimes next door fucking the man that was practically his father, but he didn’t care when it came to Crowley.

He slid a hand through Crowley’s hair, tugging on what he could. The demon had grown it out some once he found out that Dean liked tugging on it while Crowley had his dick in his mouth. Dean pulled his head closer to his crotch, his other hand cupping Crowley’s cheek and smiling fondly down at him. Crowley’s lips parted with a gasp when Dean pulled his hair, wrenching his head back so that Crowley was staring straight up at him. He stared into brown eyes as he heard footsteps coming towards them. Bobby was standing in the doorway of the bedroom, eyes tracing the line of Crowley’s back. He had Crowley’s fluffy handcuffs in one hand, while the other was holding onto the doorframe.

“He’s such a good boy isn’t he?” Bobby asked as he walked in. Dean hummed in response and turned Crowley’s head to look at Bobby. He nodded eagerly, whining in the back of his throat. Bobby smirked before leaning down to press a kiss to Crowley’s forehead. He then walked over to the bed, attaching one end of a cuff to the metal rails covered in warding attached to the walls. They didn’t want Crowley to ruin his favourite room. Dean pet Crowley’s hair a few times before tapping his shoulder, their signal for ‘up’ and Crowley got up obediently, looking at both his boyfriend's, waiting for his next instruction.

“On the bed.” Dean ordered, his pupils dilating as Crowley turned around and crawled onto the bed, staying on his hands and knees, the cute shiny plug in his ass glittering where the light hit it. Dean’s breath caught and he ran a hand over the curve of Crowley’s ass. 

“Aren’t you looking pretty?” Bobby complimented as he stood by the side of the bed, his hand on the centre of Crowley’s shoulderblades. Crowley whined in response, knowing not to speak as Dean gave a light tap on his ass.

Bobby gave Dean a glance before looking back down at Crowley and nodding. As Crowley began attaching the fluffy cuffs to both of Crowley’s hands and attaching those to the one on the metal rail, Dean gave an experimental smack, feeling Crowley jolt forward. A nice red handprint was left behind, pink tinging the pale smooth skin. Dean grinned at Crowley’s reaction and did it again, slightly harder, hearing the yelp that escaped his boyfriend. Bobby chuckled at Crowley’s response before kneeling on the bed to the side of Crowley’s face.

As Dean began a steady rhythm of smacks from one side to the other, listening to Crowley’s gasps and whines, Bobby began pushing his jeans and trousers down his thighs, pushing his cock against Crowley’s face, the head rubbing against Crowley’s freshly shaven cheek. Crowley turned his head towards it, mouth parted, gasps escaping them as Bobby slid a hand into his hair, and guided him down his cock, feeling Crowley immediately relax around his girth.

Dean had continued smacking Crowley until his ass cheeks were bright red and hot under the touch. He stopped and stroked a soothing hand over the warm skin before leaning down to nip at an ass cheek. He heard a muffled whine from Crowley and leaned in to lick a stripe across his ass. He loved listening to Crowley like this. He took his time, nipping his way across each cheek before going back to Crowley’s hole, tip of his tongue pushing against his puckered rim. Crowley’s hands tugged at the cuffs as he tried to push back against the tongue pushing into and licking him. Dean's hands gripped each ass cheek and spread them, pushing his face closer so that his stubble scraped against the sensitive skin. 

Dean ate him out like he was eating cotton candy from a jar, sucking on the puckered rim, licking long stripes over it and tongue fucking into it like it was Crowley’s dying wish. Crowley whined around Bobby’s dick, hands clenched into the pillow that his elbows were propped on. Bobby gave slow, languid thrusts, fingers curled into Crowley’s hair on the back of his head, feeling the warm, wet, heat around him. Dean pushed in a finger beside his tongue, finding the bundle of nerves inside Crowley and pushing against it with the pad of his finger, feeling Crowley clench around the digit.

He grinned wide against Crowley’s hole, the rumble in his chest vibrating as he scraped his teeth gently against Crowley’s skin. Crowley shuddered and his shoulders went lax, letting two pairs of hand guide and grasp him. His ignored cock leaked wetly where the head slid against the sheets as Dean pushed another finger into him and scissoring them. Bobby languidly fucked his throat while Dean began pumping the two fingers in and out of him, curling his fingers against the nub of nerves inside him, feeling Crowley clench and move his hips in a desperate attempt for more friction.

Dean’s hand moved to Crowley’s hip, gripping it hard enough to leave bruises as he pinned Crowley in place, holding his hip still. He leaned back, spit slicked lips shining in the light as he spoke. 

“No moving babe…” He murmured. “You’re our good boy aren’t you?” 


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fucking has commenced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a half assed ending I'm so sorry.

Crowley moaned around Bobby’s dick as Dean another finger inside him, twisting his wrist to make him cry out. Dean smirked before pulling his fingers out and coating his hand with lube, slicking up his cock and nudging the head against his entrance. Crowley whimpered as Dean pushed into him, his hole stretching around the shaft. Dean groaned low and ragged as both hands gripped Crowley’s hips, pulling him down onto his dick, fingertips pressing into his skin. 

Bobby had both hands in Crowley’s hair, pushing Crowley’s head down onto his cock, matching Dean’s thrusts as Crowley whined betweened them, wanting to move back onto Dean’s cock and trying to push Bobby’s down his throat. Crowley’s hands scrambled where they were cuffed as each thrust from Dean pushed him up the bed just half an inch. Crowley gagged as a particularly hard thrust pushed him forward and Bobby’s cock further down his throat. Bobby moaned, pulling away from Crowley to watch his expression as Dean rutted into him, hands bruising his hips. Crowley’s mouth dropped open as he panted, his cock rubbing against the sheets leaking precome, lonely and ignored as they lavished attention everywhere but. Bobby wrapped his hand around it, pumping his hand at an incredibly slow pace unlike Dean’s thrusts, feeling Crowley shudder and hearing the mewl that escaped Crowley’s mouth, lips spit sick, pink and shiny as he stared up at Bobby, eyes shiny with tears.

Bobby stroked his hair with his free hand while the other teased the tip of Crowley’s cock, the force of Dean’s thrusts pushing it into his hand, leaving Crowley laying there, accepting the onslaught of pleasure that both his lovers were giving him. 

Dean groaned low and came inside Crowley with a hard thrust, spanking the side of his ass once more before pulling out and leaning down for a taste. He pushed his tongue into Crowley’s ass, licking and sucking at his own come, moaning against him.

When he was done, he moved out of the way for Bobby, who settled behind Crowley, slapping his ass as the demon whined and pushed back, hole clenching on nothing, putting on a show for them both. Bobby, pushed his thumb into Crowley’s hole, stretching it, letting it gape as he chewed on his bottom lip.

Crowley let out a gasp, breathless and needy as he pushed a two fingers inside him, moving them just to tease him before replacing them with his cock, sliding in easily, the sounds of wet, slick lube filling the room along with needy moans and whines and the sound of Dean cursing under his breath as he took Bobby’s place stroking Crowley’s cock. Crowley bucked his hips against Dean’s fist, wanting more friction as Bobby began thrusting into him.

Dean’s other hand wrapped around to back of Crowley’s neck, pulling head up accentuating the curve of his back as he was being fucking into. Dean used it to his advantage, leaning over him to lick and suck at Crowley’s skin on his shoulders and back, sucking dark marks into his skin, smirking when the blood rushed to the surface. 

Crowley’s eyes flicked between what he could see of Dean and the cuffs in front of him. His prostate was being pounded, sending shockes of pleasure through him and Dean was stroking his cock just how he liked it, turning most his thoughts to mush. Dean twisted his forearm making him cry out at the change of sensation on his cock and Bobby chuckled behind him.

“He’s so fucking loud.” Dean murmured, lips ghosting across his back. The scrape of stubble on skin made shivers run down his spine as the coil of pleasure in the base of his stomach tightened as Dean teased a thumb over the tip of his cock just how he liked. Combined with the thrusts against his prostate, hands gripping around his hips yanking him back against Bobby’s cock and the tight fist around his cock, Crowley felt the coil in his stomach wind tighter and tighter, his breath coming out laboured and heavy.

“He is.” Bobby groaned as he felt Crowley clench tight around him as his body locked up when he came, splattering come onto the sheets beneath him.

Dean groaned, swiping the come up with two fingers and feeding it to Crowley as Bobby thrust a few more times before coming inside Crowley, bending over, pressing his back to Crowley’s chest to kiss the top of Crowley’s shoulder. Dean sat at the edge of the bed, fiddling with the cuffs, unlocking them with the key that was in the bedside table and then dropping them onto the floor next to the bed.

Bobby pulled out, watching as a slow dribble of come trickled out of his ass, smiling fondly. Crowley turned over to lay on his back, smiling at both Dean and Bobby. Dean leaned down to kiss Crowley, when Dean pulled away Bobby did the same. God Crowley loved these two dorks.


End file.
